Secrets Never Last
by Zenaa
Summary: Ch 7 up 12.25 A girl with a dark secret comes, and Bradin who thought could have everyone finds him self grounded with her. When he finds out he once knew her what'll he do to win her heart?
1. Angel With Devil Horns

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland b/c if I did…hun it'd STIL BE ON AIR! AAAAA! I hate it! Lolzz

_Author's Note_: Ok, sorry I haven't updated a lot lately but I've been crazy busy and I'm bout to go to camp so i'll be gone for a week in about 2 weeks but I'll try to update before and after. I know a lot of you guys are asking me to do a sequel to **Another Day at the Beach** but I don't know, so…we'll see if I come up with something good and oh, I will eventually update the rest of my stories smiles lol PROMISE:-D

**Summary: A new girl moves to Playa Linda and Bradin falls for her. Usually he wouldn't have a problem getting any girl with his looks and popularity but she refuses to even talk to him. After finding out why she hates him and completely ignores him he decides to change. Even if he gives up everything he has will he win her heart, and will he find a dark secret of hers that keeps her separated from the world and many friends, despite her amazing beauty and personality. **

_Secrets Never Last_

_**Angel with Devil Horns**_

Walking down the beach right in front of my High School in Playa Linda I heard a few people call my name and a few girls walk by and smile at me. Life was good; I had everything, a surfing scholarship, popularity and many friends and girls who were interested in me, but no girlfriend.

The thing that bugged me about Playa Linda girls…they were all stuck up, conceited and just wanted me because I was popular or because of my looks but nothing I've had so far has been genuine.

Senior year was going to be torture, I thought about that the entire way home and then looking down ran into someone. I mumbled, "Sorry" without even looking up but the person pushed me so I looked up.

"What the hell, watch where you're going my god" The girl I had ran into seemed like a complete bitch but I had never had anyone say that to me, Bradin Westerly…me? But now a girl just walked by me and completely ignored me and didn't flirt like most other girls try to.

"Umm I'm sorry?" I shrugged, "My gosh, chill out girl" I told her smirking, she looked at me. She was absolutely gorgeous, she had long blonde hair that just poured over her shoulders, her eyes were a light blue that matched the ocean and her tanned skin made her perfect.

"I think we got off to a bad start…I'm Bradin Wes…" she interrupted. "I know who you are Westerly, just leave me alone" she flipped her hair and walked off. Usually I would have found this girl a complete bitch but something about her stuck in the back of my head, whether it was her beauty or the fact that something didn't seem right and was vaguely familiar.

"Hey do I know you from some…" he stopped after her long hair went over her book bag and all he saw of her was her blonde head and a small ribbon tied around her head, hippie-style, she was amazing.

I shrugged it off and got home, grabbing my surfboard and heading out to the water. The waves were my only way to relax and I didn't know what to think about who this girl was and why she completely ignored me, not even a hello? For the 3rd time in a row I wiped out and decided to come in so I wouldn't hurt myself, I was getting tired and the day was coming to a close.

I walked back into the house and Jay waited for me back at the door, "Hey Jay, what's going on" I asked putting my board away. "Nothing, hey mate why are you putting your stuff away, the waves are amazing you would usually be surfing…something wrong" 'Damn it' I thought, 'He can see right through me' I usually wouldn't have wanted to talk to Jay but now maybe it'd get my mind off of her.

"Nothing, actually I don't really know…I ran into this girl and she just blew me off, she knew who I was but I don't know her…she didn't even tell me her name or anything damn it Jay why don't I know her, she's so familiar but I don't remember her and now I can't surf because I need to find out who this girl is…it's gonna drive me nuts" Jay patted me on the back.

"Sometimes Bradin, to find out about someone you gotta go deep into their history and maybe into yours…whether it's easy or not, go find her and talk to her" he smiled, I shrugged, "It doesn't matter now, I'll see her tomorrow at school but its getting late and I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed, night Jay" I smiled at him and went into my bed. The entire time all I could think about was this girl that completely stole my heart and didn't let me even talk to her.

She was like an angel, she was wearing a white shirt and light pink pants that fit her small body perfectly, and the yellow ribbon like a halo, but she had snapped so hard at me. This little devil in disguise has got me going crazy thinking about her and why in the world she acted like she did.

Notes: Well that was short, sorry but you'll find out her secret soon enough and I had sara and steph tell me the idea sounds good…so THANX! And if I don't update other stories now is cuz I'll be hooked on this lol …oops / well I'll try my best but yu can handle 3 stories steph..SO CAN I! hahaha


	2. Less Then Friendly Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland b/c if I did…hun it'd STIL BE ON AIR! AAAAA! I hate it! Lolzz

_Author's Note_: Next Chapter! OK I couldn't think of a better title so sue me! Lol…but yea here we go, this is getting kinda interesting but It'll get better I promise since this is just the beginning:-D kk well read on…

**_Less Then Friendly Introduction _**

I was determined to find out who this girl was so the next day I walked into class and with my luck she was sitting on a desk right next to an empty seat, I walked over and sat down. She turned away from the book she was reading and looked up at me and then rolled her eyes. "Hey Bradin" I turned around and saw a cute redhead waving at me. I smirked a little and waved back. She and the girl next to her went off giggling.

Honestly I loved being popular but I had this façade that I didn't let anyone see the real me. I hid behind it and only showed people what they wanted to see. I had so many secrets I hid and very few of my friends or girls knew, if any.

"So, what's up" I said to the girl, finally turning back around to face her. She seemed pissed off after I had waved to the two other girls. Was she jealous? I mentally slapped my self, 'No way Westerly she blew you off yesterday, head in the game' I told myself. "Why are you talking to me" she asked, confused and then turned back to her book. "Ok just tell me what's your name" I asked her propping myself up on my elbow.

"Lindsey Clayton" she said and I barely heard her. "Ok, hey Lindsey I have a question for you" she rolled her eyes and looked back up at me. "What is it Westerly!" she yelled, "Why in the world do you keep ignoring me, I try to be nice and you just blow me off" I yelled back. By now the class had started staring so she lowered her voice.

"You really want to know" I nodded, "Okay, meet me after school in front of the gates, I'll tell you why I completely hate you" she yelled grabbing her bookbag and heading out through the door. "Oooo!" I heard a few friends of mine yell but ignored them. I was curious why this girl hated my guts.

After school I ran out and stood by the gate, just as I started thinking about that she might have ditched me, she walked up to me. "Hey now you really want to know" I nodded. "You don't remember me do you" she pulled her eyes closer together and shook her head at me. "I'm sorry am I supposed to" I didn't know what else to say.

"You are such a jerk Bradin Westerly, I'll give you a hint, I'm from a very tiny town in a state unlike California and someone is from the same state as me" she yelled, flipping her hair and walking away. "Lindsey I'm…" I didn't get to say sorry but then it hit me. "Kansas, she's from Kansas, maybe a girl I used to know" I ran home and up the stairs quickly.

"Hey mate, what's the rush" Jay asked, "Nothing, getting something" I yelled back while still running. I grabbed a box from under Nikki's bed and pulled out a yearbook. Flipping through it I found Lindsey in the back and I checked the page numbers and started going through them. The first one was her picture, the next one was her picture with a bunch of Peer Leaders and the next one was a cheerleading picture.

"Oh my god, LINDSEY CLAYTON!" I yelled. Now I had remembered. She was a girl from Kansas, I was still popular there like I am now and she had asked me out twice but I always turned her down for someone prettier and better. I had started to feel really bad, no wonder she hated me.

"I ignored her and she remembered, and now I want her and she doesn't want me, damn this is a twisted life" I said to myself and then Nikki sat down beside me. "Hey Bradin, what's wrong…who are you talking about" she had apparently heard. "Hey Nik, you remember a Lindsey Clayton" she nodded.

"Yeah Bradin, that cute girl that would always come and want to hang out with you but you were such a jerk and you always turned her down" I winced. "Ouch Nikki, ok I wasn't a jerk but yeah that's pretty much it" she nodded, "What you found her again" I nodded, "You like her now" I nodded, "It's bad karma Brae, it came to haunt you" she laughed and then patted me on the back and walked up the stairs. I was really considering if she was right or what.

"I'm such a jerk" I ran to the school directory, found Lindsey and started dialing her number. If I didn't solve this today I would never get to sleep tonight. "Hello" someone picked up and I took in a deep breath. "Hey Lindsey" the person on the other line was quite for a bit then spoke. "Yeah what do you want, who are you" she asked quite frantic and confused. "It's Bradin" CLICK the line hung up. "DAMN IT!" I yelled slamming the phone.

I went to bed and tried to call a few more times but she completely rejected my calls. "Damn you Lindsey I'm sorry, why are you like this" I said to myself and slowly fell into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Friendly Smiles and Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland b/c if I did…hun it'd STIL BE ON AIR! AAAAA! I hate it! Lolzz

_Author's Note_: Wow, this is going kind of fast, well I had pretty good reviews and I love you all! HUGSS but thanx to Steph and Sara again for the inspiration (143 you guys) so…read on….

_**Friendly Smiles and Confessions**_

The next day at school I noticed that Lindsey tried to stay as far away from me as possible and completely ignore me, which was ok, because I know what kind of car she drove and I'd make sure to catch her before she left.

RINNNNGGGG The final bell finally rang scaring half of the sleeping class half to death. I grabbed my stuff and ran out and almost ran into two girls. "Hey" they winked at me and smiled, I smiled back waved and ran off rolling my eyes.

Then I got caught by a few friends, "So Westerly, you excited about the surfing championship" one asked, "We think you'll do great, dude you're like the best on the team" another one spoke. I threw my hands up in the air. "Dude chill! Gosh, what are ya'll reporters, I'm busy ok!" I yelled maybe a little too harsh but I was getting pissed and I needed to catch up with Lindsey. They all stared after me as I ran.

I stood by her car and she looked up at me, from the drivers side not saying a word. "Will you move or say whatever you want to say" she groaned. "Lindsey, I remember, I remember you and I feel terrible, please just let me talk" she looked up at me and smiled. "Took you long enough" she pressed a button and the door of the passenger side opened. "Hop in" she motioned with her head and I walked around to the other side getting in.

We arrived at a small café that was down the road and got out. "Ok, now tell me while we eat whatever you want to tell me and I'm out of your life forever, like I know you want and like I always was" I was confused but slowly catching up to why she hated me.

"Lindsey I hate myself for what I did I just…" she finished my sentence, "Had more girls and more friends to look at me" I shook my head. "No, that's not true Lindsey, please believe me when I tell you I'm sorry, I want to be friends" she looked up at me from her plate. "Friends?" I nodded.

"That's not going to happen, face it Westerly, you're gorgeous, popular, the surfing champion in this school and you don't need me" I shook my head. "You never needed me, that's why you never paid attention when I liked you, when the entire school of girls swooned over you like they STILL do" she shook her head and stared at me, I tried to get a word in with no luck.

"Westerly, we're not the type of people who are meant to be friends or anything else for that matter, you have your life and I have mine, so just let fate take us the way we're supposed to go" I nodded, "You're right, fate, ok I'll write my phone number on this paper, give it to Lucas and tell him to make sure it ends up in your locker, now he has no idea who you are so if it does, you call me and we're friends or whatever else, if not I leave you forever" she rolled her eyes and then laughed.

"You were always the creative one huh, well ok why not, give it to him tomorrow morning and if by the end of the day it gets there, I'll call you and I'll quit completely ignoring you flirting with me" I stared at her my mouth gaped open. "I'm not stupid Bradin, I know when someone flirts with me" she laughed, we got into the car and she drove me to the lot to pick up mine, without a word I got out and left, just a simple wave.

**(Lindsey's P.O.V)**

I woke up, pulled on a pair of jeans and a cute tube top, put on some makeup and got into my car. "Bye mom" I waved to her and she didn't respond, not like she ever did.

I drove down to the school and I saw Bradin, he didn't talk to me all day which was amazing but the school days from Kansas were back, me staring at him as he flirted with every other girl on the planet. Damn he was gorgeous, and his blonde hair covering his eyes gave him the bad boy look even though he wasn't.

"Hey Lindsey" he waved at me and I ignored him, why I didn't know, I wanted him so bad even if just friends but I just couldn't let him know that, we don't belong together and he doesn't need me like this" I pulled out a mirror and looked at my face. I can't believe how my bright pink and tanned face and arms went to this pale white. So quickly getting some powder and blush I covered it up and left to my locker.

The final bell had rung and I was excited. I wanted to be friends with Bradin if nothing else, but had my hopes down maybe too low, this would never happen. Opening my locker I was surprised as a piece of paper with his number flew out. "Wow, he got it here" a huge smile spread across my face.

Running home and driving down the road what even I thought was too fast I ran up to my room and grabbed the paper and the phone. The other line rang and rang but no one picked up. "Maybe this was a set-up, just like Westerly" I was about to hang up when an older woman answered the phone. "Hello Gregory house" I was confused, "Uhh is Bradin there" I figured I'd ask anyways even though the last names didn't match.

"OH yeah sure, hold on sweetie" she suddenly became a lot sweeter as she told Bradin to pick up the phone. "Hey Bradin" I smiled even though he couldn't see. "Hey Lindsey so what do you say, didn't think I could or would do it, well I really like you Lindsey and I want to be your friend if nothing else" I nodded, "Sure Bradin, friends" I hung up the phone and sqeealed to myself. This would be an amazing year.


	4. Following Lindsey

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland b/c if I did…hun it'd STIL BE ON AIR! AAAAA! I hate it! Lolzz

_Author's Note_: Next Chapter, damn I was scared! I thought I lost all my stories so now I'm having a hard time breathing LOL! I'm a freak…anyways here we go…

_**Following Lindsey**_

**(Bradin's P.O.V)**

"Ok, bye" I waved to a few people and then running up to Lindsey's car noticed she had just taken off, and didn't even say bye? I was confused; she had never done this before. Past few weeks we've been friends and talked and I was falling for Lindsey more and more, but now that was too much to think about.

I dialed her cell phone number and she answered thankfully. "Hey Cay" I called her Cay sometime because of her last name; Clayton and found Clay weird and Lindsey too long so I took out the _l _and she just accepted it. "Hey Brae, listen uhh can I just hang out tomorrow I'm kind of busy, I'll call you tonight bye" I shrugged, not like she was tied to my wrist, she had her own life. "Yeah sure, cool, I'll see you around…but umm where are you if I can kn…" I didn't get a chance to finish because the line hung up.

I stared at the clock once I got home. 2:30, 3:30, 5:30, wait huh? I had apparently fallen asleep, I was getting worried about why Lindsey ignored me and why she totally refused to tell me, I guess some secrets weren't yet revealed and there was a special something she kept hidden.

6:30, 7:30, 8:30…All I did all day was watch TV in my room and wait for Lindsey to call; this was very unlike Bradin Westerly. "You are pathetic Brae, get off your butt and call her or go surf, do ANYTHING but don't mope around waiting for a girl to call" I rolled my eyes at Nikki's comment and decided she was right.

Getting out of bed I grabbed my board, my wetsuit and ran outside while there was still some light. Surfing helped me relax and I didn't know what I would do if I lost my board, and right now I'm glad I didn't because I had a lot to think about. When I came in after about an hour I heard my phone beep, a text message. It was from Lindsey,

_Hey Brae, sorry I couldn't call, got caught up I had to work so I'll see you tomorrow smooches_

_ 3 Cay_

Shrugging, I pulled off my wetsuit, pulled on my clothes and walked off. After getting home I walked through the door, and no one really was home so I was not going to be tortured with questions. I checked my watch, it read 11:34 and I had no idea why I was out this late but I've had a lot to think about and needed to spend the time relaxing with my board and the water, where I belonged. I washed up and got into bed and still heard no one in the house which was a good thing at this point. I tossed for what felt like hours but then when checking the clock said it had only been about 30 minutes. Time was dragging by so I decided to watch the clock and before I knew it I had lost track of time and fell into a restless sleep.

I walked into school the next day and running over to my locker, grabbed a few books, and ran back trying to avoid all the people and not wanting to be late since I had gotten stuck in traffic anyways. Just as I set foot into the door the bell rang and the teacher looked up at me along with the entire class.

"Westerly, late again" I groaned, "What! No! I wasn't late I got stuck in traffic and then…" she put her hand up for me to stop talking. "Don't care, detention tomorrow" a few people laughed and some smiled and shrugged at me. "Fuck this man" I mumbled walking up to the teacher and taking the hall pass to go to the office and grab a detention form.

"Nice Westerly" I heard one of my friends say, I rolled my eyes and hissed at him and walked out of the classroom. Walking down a few feet past I saw Lindsey slip out of the class and just as I thought she was going to the bathroom with the pass, she stuck it into her book bag and ran through the front door.

"Huh…wait maybe NOW I'll find out the whole mystery behind Mrs. Lindsey disappearing all the time" I smiled and went out the side door, got into my car and followed hers memorizing the license plate so I wouldn't lose her.

We drove a good 20 minutes before she went around a big glass building and parked in a deserted parking lot. I was careful for her not to see me so I stayed in my car until she got out.

She walked out of the car, opened the trunk, pulled out a sports bag and a jacket and walked inside. Still confused, was this her job? As soon as she went inside I got out, grabbed my wallet and when I got inside I noticed it was a skating rink. I didn't see Lindsey but I watched an amazing figure skater on the ice.

A few turns, twirls and jumps but she looked amazing! I couldn't take my eyes off of her so I totally lost track of time and noticed I didn't see Lindsey yet and I was at the only door so she couldn't have not come out without me seeing her.

About 20 minutes later I checked my watch and I noticed that I had skipped school but not like I haven't done it before, they don't care, so I didn't bother going back. About an hour or so later the girl on the ice pulled up closer to me not even noticing I was standing there.

She had her blonde hair pulled up into a large braid and on top of her head. She had on a pair of thin sweatpants and a tank top but skated like a pro. Just as I was about to give up I noticed her sports bag a little ways down the bleachers from me so she would come here, I knew I wanted to meet her. As soon as she did she gasped, and she wasn't the only one.

"Bradin!"

"Lindsey!"

We stared at each other. "Wow" she grabbed her stuff, let her hair down quickly and looked at me and looked away. "I gotta go, bye" she ran out and I wasn't able to grab her arm as she got into her car and drove off. She had surprised me, was this her big secret? I had to find out. I texted her since she didn't pick up her phone.

_Hey Cay, sorry about today I am curious though, secrets safe with me but I REALLY want to know!_

_-B- _


	5. Secret Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland b/c if I did…hun it'd STIL BE ON AIR! AAAAA! I hate it! Lolzz

_Author's Note_: Ok here we go…I know this hasn't been very exciting but its getting better and better! And its getting more fun to write so here we go. I kinda took this tiny part out of a movie but its not big or meaningful enough for me to get in trouble to I'll keep my trap shut AHAH…well there we go…next chapter.

_**Secret Revealed**_

It had been Friday and today was Saturday so YES! No school! I thought it was the alarm that rang but it wasn't; it was my phone so that's why it didn't stop when I hit the snooze over and over and over again. "Ugh great" I picked it up. –One New Message- it read. I quickly wiped off my eyes and opened the message, it was from Lindsey.

Meet me at the Grill Café in 20 minutes, I'll tell you everything

3 Cay

P.S. sorry I lied but I'll explain :(

The Grill was one of my all time favorites and hers too so that was probably why she chose that one. I got there and stood on the doorway for like 20 minutes like an idiot, wondering if she ditched me. "Hey sorry for being late" I smiled and hugged her when noticing her going in to hug me.

"Brae I'm sorry, I know I haven't been telling you the whole truth and you never actually asked why I was here in the first place but I guess you should know" she took in a deep breath and looked up at me. "I was fine in Kansas, but I've always skated you know that" I nodded, "Well I got a scholarship to this amazing school here so that's why I moved, so I can train with the pros" she looked at her drink, took a sip and set it back down.

"So this is what all this was about, figure skating, why you avoided me and didn't want to get 'attached' to a guy or have many friends" I was confused. She seemed a little skeptical but nodded, like she was trying to lie about something. "Yeah that's it, I didn't know if I didn't get it I'd have to go back" I nodded, finally accepting it but knowing there was more to it then that.

"So I never asked why are you here" I shuddered. The thought back to the flood, my parents and Kansas hurt. "I'm sorry touchy subject huh" I nodded, "You don't have to tell me" I stopped her, "No I do, you told me and its about time I got over this" I sighed and started talking.

"My parents were killed in a flood a few months ago" I sighed choking on the last few words. She started talking but I stopped her and then noticing she wasn't saying 'I'm sorry' I let her continue, "Bradin that sucks, it really does they were great people, and I should know" she laughed a little and tried to make me lighten up.

"Yeah, oh and Cay, thanks, for not saying 'I'm sorry" she tilted her head and looked me in the eyes, damn she was gorgeous. "Yeah, figured you were sick of it" I smiled wiping away the tears and took her hand. She lifted her other hand and slowly stopping me wiped away the rest of my tears and ran her hand through my hair.

I didn't know what was going on with me, why was I all of the sudden getting such strong feelings about this girl, the girl that was at one point my friend but now that was hard to imagine when all I thought about was her lips on mine, and her in my arms.

"So buddy, what do you want to do" she asked placing her arm around my neck which looked a little weird since I was quite a bit taller. I shrugged, "I don't know" I responded and looked away. 'Buddy, great' I thought rolling my eyes, 'So much for telling her I like her' I groaned as we walked down the beach.

"Look Lindsey I gotta go home and catch up on my surfing before work, Jay wants me to work" she sighed and hugged me, "Thanks for keeping my secret Bradin, and…thanks for telling me yours I know it was hard" she looked down and walked away with a wave. I stared after her, this wasn't possible, I can't fall for someone so damn fast! Yet I did.

A/N2- Ok so it was short…but I needed to get the secrets across and if yu think that her 'dark secret' is skating, you're in for a supriseeee hun! LOL!


	6. Dinner and Awkwardness

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland b/c if I did…hun it'd STIL BE ON AIR! AAAAA! I hate it! Lolzz

_Author's Note_: Next Chapter…damn I forgot wut I was gonna do!Sorry my internet has been down, actually I had no interent last like week or so I haven't been able to update but I wrote a bunch, sadly this story only got one chapter whereas I had a fewthat got up to like 3 so I gotta post. But i completely lost what I was doing so I'll try to stall with her 'secret' till I remember it haha. Here we go…

BTW: GOT A NEW EDITOR! Thanx saraa:-D!

_**Dinner and Awkwardness**_

It was Friday and I knew Lindsey was somewhere with her friends so I didn't bother asking her to hang out. I walked over to my locker and was a little lost in my thoughts when I heard someone say, "Hey" it really wasn't loud but it scared me since I wasn't paying attention.

I jumped a bit and turning around noticed Lindsey standing beside me. "Hey what's up" she smiled, "Oh my god I'm so tired, I had the weirdest day" I looked at her and closed my locker, smiling. She always managed to put a smile on my face. "Well I had like 3 tests out of which I failed like 2" she laughed. I put my arm around her.

"Poor Lindsey, I'm sorry" she smiled and pouted trying to look all cute. "Aw thanks Brae" I grabbed my book bag and started walking down towards the parking lot. "You skating today" she shook her head, "Too lazy" I laughed, "Nice" she nodded jokingly, "Oh of course" I wanted to tell her so bad, that I liked her so much but I was scared to how she would respond.

"Lindsey…" she looked at me weird. "Yeah Brae" I looked down and then back up at her. "You want to come to dinner tonight" she smiled and nodded, "Sure I have nothing to do anyways, I'd love to" my entire heart jumping, I was so happy. "Great, I'll see you tonight" she smiled and waved getting into her car.

As soon as she drove away I practically jumped. "YES!" I really liked Lindsey and now asked her out, and she accepted. Now was this a date? I didn't know if she knew I asked her out to an actual date so this was probably just a friends thing. I shrugged, oh well, at least I get to be with her and at this point that was all that mattered.

When I got home I noticed Ava, Susannah and Nikki were cooking and now I had to ask them to meet Lindsey which was a little nerve wrecking. "Ava…" I said a little nervously. "Mhmm" she looked at me smiling. "Can Lindsey come over for dinner" she flipped her hair out of her face and smiled wider.

"Of course sweetie, you know your friends are always welcome…you are just friends or are you more" she asked. "Friends" I told her, although I prayed it would be more by the end of the night.

"Thanks" I hugged her, "You're great" she seemed satisfied and went back to cooking. I went to change before dinner. After about 20 times changing my outfit I finally decided on a striped blue polo and khaki shorts. I went out to answer the door and Jay just looked at me.

"Wow you look nice, it doesn't look like you're with your 'friend' quote on quote" he laughed. I rolled my eyes and opened the door. "Hey Brae, wow I hope I'm not dressed to fancy, I didn't know what to wear" she laughed nervously.

"That's cool, not at all, you look awesome" I hugged her and led her inside. When we got in the light I noticed how she looked, she was absolutely gorgeous. Her hair was wavy and went over her shoulders, she had on some light blue makeup and her lips were really shiny. A black dress went over her tiny body and a red flower in her hair. She noticed me staring at her with my mouth open wide.

"Wow" was all I said, this amazing girl took my breath away. She blushed and looked down. "Okay well let's eat" I took her hand and led her over to the table. Derrick looked at her, "Are you my brother's girlfriend" he asked, I blushed so bad. "Derrick" I warned looking at him but he ignored me.

I really didn't know what to think about what we were so she looked at me and then back down. "No, we're just friends" I nodded; "Would you stop bothering Lindsey" she laughed and went back to eating.

After dinner we just talked and I noticed I had quickly fallen for Lindsey really badly and I think Jay and Ava and Susannah noticed the excessive flirting that I was trying to get her to notice me, but she completely blew me off without even noticing it.

"Okay well I need to go home it's late" I got up and was about to lead her out when Jay was about to get up I noticed Ava grabbed his hand and let the two of us go alone. I was really thankful at this point.

"Let me drive you home" she smiled and I got into the car, opening the door for her. She walked in and thanked me. It was the most awkward ride home, complete silence. "Okay well I had a good time, thanks Bradin" I nodded and took her hand and led her out of the car and towards her door. I didn't know what to do.

She stopped and fiddled a little with her key before finally finding the right one. She seemed nervous, I really wanted to kiss her, hold her, and have her beside me forever. I removed a piece of hair from her face and smiled. "Why is this so hard…?" I sighed shaking my head. "What" her smile faded and she looked down.

I pushed her chin up and without even thinking gently brushed my lips against hers in a gentle kiss. Surprising to me, she didn't pull away. Her mouth went and closed around mine. She sighed a bit and started slowly kissing me back, tracing my bottom lip with her tongue I opened and let her in. I wondered if this was a dream but no, it was very real.

She slowly pulled away and looked at me, her mouth open wide looking at me. "Wow" I smiled. "Yeah, wow" I didn't know what else to say after SHE said wow. "Goodnight Bradin" I nodded and waved, "Goodnight Lindsey" she walked in and closed the door.

I was almost spinning around the parking lot and I didn't know if she saw me, nor did I care, I was in complete heaven. After driving home, smiling the entire time, I got inside and Jay looked at me, then at Ava and Susannah and then back at me.

"Had a good time" I snapped back to reality, "Huh…oh yeah, sure" I ran upstairs and Jay followed me. "Hey, what happened, you're so happy all of the sudden" I shrugged, "Nothing" but I couldn't hold back my happiness.

"Oh come on I know you better then that" I smiled, "You finally get your kiss" he asked. Oh come on it wasn't that obvious! I nodded, "Yeah, finally" he smiled. "Well I think its about time, I know you really like her" I nodded, "You together now" I shrugged, "I really don't know I'll have to see" he laughed a little and patted me on the back and went back down the stairs.

I turned out the lights and laid back down on my bed thinking about tonight. I had fallen for Lindsey since the moment I'd seen her and now I knew she had at least the tiniest feelings for me. She was so completely and now I was happy she knew. I fell into an easy, peaceful sleep and was excited about the next day to see what would happen between us but I knew I wanted her in my life forever, I was in love with her and there was no more denying.


	7. Harsh Words for a Hurt Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland b/c if I did…Hun it'd STIL BE ON AIR! AAAAA! I hate it!

_Author's Note_: ok sorry took so long but here's the next chapter…and I DEFFENITELLY have the perfect idea! Here we go…

_**Harsh Words for a Hurt Life**_

Lindsey and I weren't exactly comfortable with each other quite yet after the kiss but I liked her a lot. Although I didn't understand why she was so withdrawn from us all the time? She never wanted to be around me at some points, and some night she was off skating or whatever she was doing?

I was sitting on my butt at home like I had been doing a lot lately. The phone rang and I picked up. "Hey Brae, want to come with us to a club tonight" my friend James was on the line, he sounded rushed and out of breath.

"Uhh…I don't know" I sat up. "Come on B, there's a bunch of girls there that would LOVE to meet you" I know he was smiling, I smiled but didn't think about the fact of where me and Lindsey were right now and I didn't think about anything else, I needed a good time.

"Ok dude, I'll see you there in a bit" he laughed, "Cool, later" I hung up and ran upstairs to change. "Aunt Ava I'm going out I'll be back later on or I might stay over at James's" I heard Nikki laugh.

"What!" I knew she was going to comment. "Yeah if you're too drunk to come home" I gave her a nasty look and ignored her. Sadly, she was right, I didn't want to expose her to it or if I ended up with some girl or something I didn't want her to see it or know about it.

"Whatever Nik, I'm outta here" I petted her head and ran out the door pulling my jacket over the polo I was wearing. Jumping into the car and found my friends at the club and pulled up there in a matter of minutes.

"Hey Bradin, this is Natasha" a cute brunette girl smiled at me. "Hey Bradin" she winked at me and I smiled back at her. She looked like a typical slut and I didn't like her, at all. She was hott but that was about all.

"Ok well we're going to go grab a drink and you two get to know each other" James said winking at me and grabbing his girlfriend Kylie by the arm. "So you go by a nickname" I asked trying to see if she had any personality to her.

"Tasha, and you?" I shrugged, "Not really I mean with my friends they call me different names but not really" she smiled, "Cool, want to dance" I nodded and took her hand, "Sure"

We went to the dance floor and she came up in front of me and started grinding with me, not saying I didn't like it and that she wasn't a good dancer but I would be more comfortable if Lindsey was here. She turned around and pulling my hand pulled me into a room on the far wall.

"Come on, let's have some real fun" she pushed me onto the bed and started unbuttoning my pants. "Natasha uhh…" she licked her lips and pulled my pants off and started kissing the inside of my thighs. I could barely hold myself up so I leaned back onto my arms. She kissed me on the lips and slid her fingers around the rims of my boxers.

"Natasha, stop seriously" I ordered her; I knew this was really wrong. She didn't listen instead knew I wouldn't do anything to stop her and she was right. I tried to keep from moaning as she gave me head.

After she was done she let me pull my clothes back on and then lay on the bed and pulled me on top of her. "I'm sorry Natasha, I'm not going to sleep with you I have someone I care about and she would never do this" I got up and left the room.

I walked over to the bar and wondering what to do, I figured I'd get a drink and get out of here, I didn't really feel like staying after what happened. Turning around I saw Natasha making out with some other guy. Shrugging it off completely I looked up at the bar where a few dancers came out.

"You're kidding" I groaned. James had tricked me into coming to a strip club and he knew I didn't like this kind of stuff. "James I'm going to kill you" I rolled my eyes and got up to walk out but noticed a familiar girl dancing on the poles. Looking closer my jaw dropped.

"No way!" it was Lindsey. She was wearing almost nothing and was dropping more and more of her clothes. I did want to see her but not like this and not in this type of atmosphere. She saw me and I noticed that she was a little surprised but kept on dancing, and soon the song ended and she got down.

Turning around, I headed back towards the bar and towards her. She didn't stop but I grabbed her arm. "What are you doing here…?" I said sternly and she didn't even turn around but stopped so I let her arm go.

"Nothing that concerns you Bradin" she looked up me, her face was a lot different, her eyes seemed almost bloodshot and she had on so much make up and just didn't look like herself. "…What happened to you…?" I looked at her.

"You didn't ask so I didn't tell you, now can I go because I need some water before I have to go back out and dance" she rolled her eyes moving her feet around a little. Shaking my head I took her hand and then slowly moved her hair away from her face.

"Tell me what's going on Cay" she looked at me and smiled. "Why are you doing this" I asked again. She shook her head and small tears appeared on her eyes. "I have to…" I was taken back by this. "Cay no one HAS to do this!" I told her, more tears appeared.

"I do…it's the only way" I pushed her chin up so she looked at me. "Only way for what Lindsey" she looked away from me and then back again.

"After you came here and left from Kansas, I got raped" she swallowed hard, I didn't know what to think. "Lindsey…" she stopped me. "…The guy got put in jail but I ended up with a baby…and no one will exactly give me a job in a new town" my jaw dropped open.

"This isn't a way" she shrugged, "I know maybe not but if you find another I'll take it" she looked down. "Bradin I don't care about what I'm doing I'm not like some of the girls, I'm not a slut…I just dance" I stopped her this time.

"No you're not a slut but dancing is bad Lindsey" I looked at her, "This kind is anyways" he kissed her on the nose. "Come on…want to talk about it" she shook her head. "No Bradin…I'm busy right now ok" he sighed, "This isn't a way Lindsey" she nodded.

"This is my way and my life…goodbye" I didn't know what to say so she disappeared back inside the building and from any hope I had of getting her to stop.

Walking back home I sat down and wrote down what happened, I didn't really know what to think about this but I knew I needed to stop her, and knew I cared enough to know that she deserved better.

_Notes: Have to give credit to the inspiration for this chapter…the song: What Would You Do –City High_


End file.
